Defusing Bombs
by RayreeAnne
Summary: Ochako had a certain magical touch when it came to defusing her boyfriend before he could explode. Did Katsuki have a way of handling his girlfriend when she was about to go off? (Kohei Horikoshi owns My Hero Academia.) (Partly inspired by @Meggadoodle85 from Twitter)


Ochako Uraraka knew her boyfriend and one of her best friend had a certain dynamic about them. More specifically, Katsuki Bakugo had a side only Izuku Midoriya could seem to bring out. The peace in the common area had been disrupted thanks to the two boys. They were discussing tactics that happened earlier during school training activities.

Ochako approached the two, standing behind her boyfriend. "Katsuki, don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"The damn nerd here woulda been able to keep his full team if he took charge," Katsuki responded, clearly fired up about the topic.

"But, Kacchan, the tactics you used wouldn't have worked with my team," Izuku said, significantly much calmer. "We had different teammates."

"How can you say you're aiming for the top when you can't even score a perfect on basic training?" Katsuki hissed.

Izuku straightened his shoulders. "I'll get to the top! I'll beat you there and be number one!"

Katsuki just about popped a vein. He began to shout. "Oi, what was that, you damn nerd?"

Ochako was all too familiar with his tone. Things could get ugly for Izuku.

"There's no way you'll have that spot!" Katsuki continued, raising his arms. "It's mine for the taking!"

Izuku took a stand. "I guess we'll see how things look when I'm at the top."

Ochako glanced around. Was there something to use as a distraction to divert his attention? She was genuinely concerned for Izuku's safety. Katsuki might blast him through the ceiling.

Speaking of Katsuki, his anger spiked. He was going to let loose within seconds. Time was ticking. "Deku!" he roared.

An idea struck Ochako. She went with it. Pinkies out, she stood on tiptoes to lean over Katsuki's right shoulder. Her left hand turned his face toward her and she smooched his right cheek.

Mind going blank, Katsuki froze in an instant. All anger left his body. Her hand was warm, lips soft. Over all, she completely caught him off guard.

Izuku saw his chance. As to not startle Katsuki, he walked away and left the couple behind him. He'd have to thank her later.

Ochako pulled her head back. She immediately noticed he wasn't trying to destroy anything or anybody. "Better?"

He acted like he hadn't heard her.

Attempting to peek around his shoulder, she noticed his ears were red. "Katsuki?"

In an attempt to hide his burning face, he turned away from her and plopped down on the floor. He mumbled under his breath.

Smiling, Ochako sat down behind him and patted his back with her right hand.

* * *

Later, Katsuki and Ochako were outside of Heights Alliance. It was a good day for being outside. Nearing the end of their walk, they were heading back to their building. A lone individual was walking in the opposite direction as them.

Katsuki narrowed his gaze at Neito Monoma. "Gross," he muttered under his breath.

"Just ignore him," Ochako said, keeping her chin up.

Surprisingly, Neito simply walked past the couple. Before Ochako had a chance to make a comment to Katsuki, Neito spoke up from behind them.

"Oh, Bakugo, I have a question for you!" he called out.

Katsuki didn't bother stopping. He didn't even look back.

Ochako was proud of him.

"We have bets going around!" Neito continued. "When are you going to drop the hero course to be a villain?"

"Tch." Katsuki refused to take the bait. He was better than that. Somebody like Neito wasn't worth his time.

"Given how you act, we _all_ know you make a better villain than hero!" Neito smugly added.

Ochako snapped. She saw red.

Much to Neito's surprise, it wasn't Katsuki who reacted to his words. Ochako spun around and headed right for him. Murder burned in her eyes.

Katsuki shuffled after Ochako, rolling his eyes. "Here we go again," he mumbled under his breath.

"How dare you disrespect him like that?" Ochako seethed, words laced with venom.

Neito was frozen in place. This clearly had to be an illusion. He had never seen her act like this. This was behavior he expected from Katsuki.

"He's already a better hero than you'll ever be!" she shouted. "You're nothing more than—"

Before she had a chance to unleash her fury, Katsuki stepped in front of her. He bent down and hauled her over his shoulder all in one fluid motion.

Neito could only stare with an open mouth as Ochako was carried away against her will.

"Hey, I'm not done with him!" she shouted.

Katsuki patted her ass. "Yeah, yeah, Cheeks," he said in a monotone voice.

She squirmed with all of her might. "Put me down!"

Unfortunately for her, Katsuki had a solid hold of her. "You're not going anywhere."

Ochako glared at Neito and pointed a finger at him. "This isn't over!"

Katsuki's little mochi was a spicy little mochi right now. He attempted to keep the smirk out his voice when he spoke. "You tell 'em, Cheeks."

All the way to their common area, Ochako kicked and screamed. She wanted to give Neito a piece of her mind. And possibly a piece of her fist.

Katsuki dumped her onto the couch and cuddled her against her will. It was a way to keep her trapped until she had cooled off.

She huffed.

He grunted, the sound reverberating in his chest.

"Katsuki," she whined.

"Yeah?"

"You should have left me showed him what happens when he disrespects you." Her blood was still boiling.

"He's not worth it, Cheeks. Besides, we all know you coulda put him in his place."

"What if he said the same thing about me in front of you?"

He didn't miss a beat. "I woulda punched him in the damn face."

"Exactly! So you should have let—"

"But you aren't me," he interrupted. "You're you."

"I would have done it my way," she indignantly huffed.

He merely shrugged.

There came a time Ochako finally relaxed. She snuggled against Katsuki, body molded against his.

"I love you," she said.

He smooched her head. "Love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: The first half was inspired by Meggadoodle85 from Twitter! She had done a little Kacchako comic strip and I fell in love. The rest came from Katsuki's version of calming down Ochako. Hope you enjoyed this little piece!_


End file.
